


and it starts just where the light exists

by Pearlson613



Category: Captain America
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Diners, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Movie Night, Nightmares, Psychological Trauma, Smoking, Tuxedos, boyfriends who don't realize that they are boyfriends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlson613/pseuds/Pearlson613
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>巴基不肯坦白面对自己的需要，但史蒂夫心里都清楚，而史蒂夫和巴基绝对是一对，即使他们自己都不知道。<br/>“史蒂夫，你不用——”巴基试着说。他脱离神盾局的监禁才十天，眼眶下挂着黑圈好像自从上次被注射镇定剂之后就没再睡过。没准就是这样。</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it starts just where the light exists

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/gifts).
  * A translation of [and it starts just where the light exists](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050069) by [caughtinanocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caughtinanocean/pseuds/caughtinanocean). 



“史蒂夫，你不用——”巴基试着说。他脱离神盾局的监禁才十天，眼眶下挂着黑圈好像自从上次被注射镇定剂之后就没再睡过。没准就是这样。

这是个阳光灿烂的午后，有一场棒球赛。史蒂夫知道巴基昨晚是怎么过的，守在他身边、只有去快速检视他们在布鲁克林的公寓周边时才出门——因为他们会来找他，他们也会来找史蒂夫，而巴基绝不能让他们得逞。

“别说废话。过来，”史蒂夫说，巴基顺从了，因为史蒂夫要求的事他总是会做的（即使是——尤其是——当他努力跟史蒂夫说“不”的时候。）“这样，你会明白你已经回家了，我就在你身边。”

巴基太疲惫了，已经没法再跟他争辩，于是乖乖顺从了史蒂夫的指示，头枕在史蒂夫的腿上。“这没用的，”他说着，合上了眼睛，“但如果你喜欢这样……”

史蒂夫扯过他一直叠在沙发一头的被子，盖在巴基身上。巴基发出了一声轻柔而满足的叹息，史蒂夫单手揉了揉他乱糟糟的头发。

两分钟之内巴基就睡着了，还睡了两个小时。这本不该算是什么值得欢呼雀跃的事，不过史蒂夫的样子像是自己刚拿了个奖杯。

“我说什么来着，”史蒂夫说。巴基打了个哈欠，把脸埋在了史蒂夫的大腿上，那运动裤绷得紧紧的。

\----

“史蒂夫，你不用——”巴基说，他在夜里还是无法入眠，而史蒂夫已经见识过了让他花那么多时间沉浸在自己的思绪里带来的后果。

“我就想今晚跟你一起熬着。好了往那边去点，你把沙发都霸占了。”

巴基调整了一下姿势，在沙发上继续蜷成一团。“我来挑电影，”他说，然后迅速补充道，“下一部你来挑。”

“可以接受，”史蒂夫说着，在他旁边坐下来，毫不犹豫地把他的大长腿也挪到了沙发上，跟巴基一点距离都没有。

巴基盯着史蒂夫脚上的袜子，咧嘴笑了。“你看过《虎豹小霸王》了吗？”

“没，”史蒂夫说，“我列过单子。可能单子上有。”

“七十年代的时候我在一个旅馆的电视上看过，”巴基说，他听起来有点悲伤，“我记不起来什么了。不过应该不错，我想。我觉得我应该挺喜欢这部来着。”

史蒂夫用脚趾怼着巴基的大腿，直到他又笑了起来。“听起来不错，咱们看吧。”

“还有二十分钟开始。够时间来杯热巧克力了，”巴基笑嘻嘻地说。

史蒂夫也忍不住冲他笑着。“这是要我去给你弄可可，还是你要给我弄可可？”

“你要为了我熬夜，所以我来给你弄，”巴基说着。他缓慢挣扎着站起身，好像这个动作对他来说充满了艰难险阻。

“那好吧，我去厨房里给你做个伴。”

巴基瞪了他一眼，把他牢牢钉在原地。“我去给你弄热巧克力就是为了让你不用从沙发上下来。”

“但我更喜欢跟你聊天，”史蒂夫说着，向他发射了最大功率的狗狗眼攻击——非常有效的战略手段，立马终结了这场争论。巴基不是没试过，但他从来没能成功对此免疫。

结果呢，巴基弄的热巧克力不太好喝，而《虎豹小霸王》虽然有些滑稽，仍然是一部非常棒的电影。

日出后不久史蒂夫睡着了，他和巴基一直聊了好几个小时——什么有的没的都瞎聊。在柔和的晨光中凝视着巴基的面庞，史蒂夫的胸口涌起一阵暖流，那自他解冻以来如沉石般压在他心头的孤寂似乎就这样静静地融化了。

\----

“你不用送我回家，史蒂夫，”巴基说，“我自己能找到。”

但他的手——沉稳的手、狙击手的手、一只是人类的手、一只是金属的手——在颤抖，他看起来好像无法从陌生人的目光中挣脱开一样。史蒂夫了解巴基——他太了解了，如果史蒂夫不拖着他，他就哪也不会去。

傍晚时，他穿着西装帅气十足，装出一副自信又快乐的模样。但现在，汗珠流过巴基那故意拨乱的发间，滑下他的额头。他的下唇肿胀着，像是因为不安而一直咬着嘴唇内侧造成的。整晚都有人接近他，想要跟这位死而复生的英雄聊聊，吸引他的注意力，史蒂夫记得那是什么感觉。

而巴基，巴基每隔两个晚上才会睡一觉，当不能一眼望到最近的逃生口时就会惊慌，对于巴基来说，他们都是潜在的袭击者——可能的威胁。

史蒂夫得带他回家。

“我们走吧，”史蒂夫说——巴基瞪着他的背影，目光里空空荡荡的。“我才不会让你把我一个人留在这里呢。”

史蒂夫单手稳稳地扶在巴基腰后，领着他走出了酒店的宴会大厅。路过每一个想要跟他们俩搭话的人，他都只是微笑着挥挥手，坚定而礼貌地说再见。

“我们自由啦，巴克！”夜晚清凉的微风吹拂而过，史蒂夫说道。

巴基翘起了唇角，露出一个小小的笑容。他还有些惊惶。他的手还在颤抖。史蒂夫得想想办法。

他知道一般人不会这样做，他也知道巴基曾经经历过的炼狱，没有第二个人还能活着回来。但史蒂夫从来不是个轻言放弃的人。“回去的路上有三家餐厅——来的时候我数过。来一杯奶昔怎么样？我可以去喝杯奶昔。”

史蒂夫的指尖下感受到巴基背部的肌肉更加紧绷起来。他再清楚不过，巴基只想回家——这样他就可以藏在卧室里，尽管他从来不在那里睡觉，然后等到第二天下午再出来，安静得像一个幽灵，眼睛下带着深深的阴影。这是史蒂夫最后的机会，来阻止他把自己关闭在世界之外。

他抚摸着巴基的后背。“肯定至少有一家没什么人在……”

“好吧，”巴基说着，向后靠了靠，享受着他的触碰。“好吧。”

“嘿，巴克，”史蒂夫说，然后撒腿就跑。

巴基惊讶的笑声回荡在街头，然后他追了上来——史蒂夫让他追上了自己，当然——然后抓住他的手，两个人并肩奔跑着。第一家餐厅人很多，于是他们直接跑了过去。第二家刚刚好。

巴基几乎是笑着被史蒂夫拉了进去。史蒂夫去窗口给他点了一杯巧克力奶昔加奶油糖（他自己要的是薄荷巧克力片味的，不过最后他俩基本是两种口味各吃一半。）他们喝着奶昔，在桌子下面玩着踩脚的幼稚把戏，每次巴基得分时他都忍着不要笑出声来。

史蒂夫的心中胀满了无法言喻的感激之情——巴基就在这里，和他一起，此时此刻，只要他想，史蒂夫可以一次给他买一百杯奶昔，他们可以穿着高档西装在一家空荡荡的餐厅里犯傻，只有一个女服务员笑着看着他们。而此外更多的是，他感激巴基在努力，感激他跟着自己跑过长长的街道，即使他本可以独自躲在家里，远离这个世界。

可是他没法把这些话说出来，于是史蒂夫在桌子下面踢了回去，然后采取战略性的手段试着用自己的双脚困住巴基的脚。他们比赛跑回家，把那些昂贵的鞋子都跑坏了，笑得像小孩子一样。

那天晚上巴基睡着了，头枕在史蒂夫的胸口，让史蒂夫沉稳的心跳声安抚着他。

（等到巴基从噩梦中惊醒、急促呼吸着在汗湿的被子里挣扎时，他已经破纪录地睡了四个小时。史蒂夫紧紧抱着他，对他说话，让他冷静下来，在他耳边低声讲述他们在布鲁克林的故事。巴基没再睡着——但他也没再去巡视这间公寓；而是选择了留在史蒂夫身边度过余下的夜晚。）

\----

“你真的不用跟我一起来，”巴基说，他穿着西服，英气逼人而泰然自若。他大概精通人类能想到的任何一种伪装技巧，不过史蒂夫仍然一眼就能看穿他。

史蒂夫才是这里不对劲的那个。为这个场合量身定制的完美套装仿佛紧紧箍住他的绳索，让他想要挣脱开。他站在富丽堂皇的舞会大厅里，即使过了这么多年——仍然不会跳舞。他一整晚都在挣扎着试图避免踩到那些渴望与复仇者共舞的女士们昂贵的高跟鞋上。

作为美国队长，时不时的他就得来参加这种活动，和那些有钱的、有名的人们打交道。他从来都不喜欢这个，而今天尤其糟糕。人们不停地拍着他的后背，说他代表了他们试图寻回的失落的美国精神。他压抑着内心不断翻滚沸腾的冲动，想要告诉这些人离远点，想要告诉这些人，贫穷和绝望真正的滋味。

可是他们每人都花了五千刀来跟他们想象里的他共处一阵，这笔钱能帮些忙。这笔钱能帮助很多人。他选择资助退伍军人心理健康的机构。史蒂夫有自己的行事原则，但就这一次，他闭紧了嘴巴。他没好好学过撒谎，但他确实有过演出的经验。对于这些人，他只要摆出那副赞叹的笑容就好。大部分人都能这么糊弄过去，除非世界顶尖级别的间谍大师或者熟知史蒂夫性格的人才能看穿。

巴基脸上的表情微微变了。他沉默了几分钟，看着史蒂夫陷在自己的思绪里。然后他的嘴角轻轻挑动，一只手——被手套包裹着（黑色真皮的，“可以保留他性感、危险的气息，而不会惊动其他人，”造型师的原话）——焦虑地抚过他贴身西装的边缘。

他忽然显得极为沮丧不安，这也可能是他假装的，但史蒂夫不能冒这个险。“我们出去吧，巴克，”他说。

“谢谢，”巴基答道。他轻柔的声音里带着发自真心的解脱感，史蒂夫确信自己没听错。他笑了，牵起史蒂夫的手，把它放在自己的腰后。

史蒂夫领他穿过大厅，一路为两人道歉，挂着他万能的笑容，但这次这些上流人士没那么轻易挡回去。史蒂夫俯下身在巴基耳边低语：“你能找个后门逃出去吗？”

巴基咧嘴笑了。“我都想出来八个路线了。不过我猜你不会愿意爬窗子。”

史蒂夫摇摇头笑出了声。“五分钟之内，洗手间里见？”

巴基点点头，无声地消失在人群中。史蒂夫花了九分钟才脱身，分别被三个头发抹得油光锃亮、一脸虚伪奉承的男人拦下来说话，搞得他不舒服极了。

当他终于胜利大逃亡时，史蒂夫整个人都疲惫不堪。巴基坐在地上，领结已经解开了，戴着手套的指尖夹着一根香烟。

“你把烟雾探测器怎么了？”史蒂夫问道。他忍不住笑了起来。

巴基吸了一口烟，他那漂亮的嘴里吐出一缕缕的烟圈旋转上升，这画面美极了。史蒂夫真想手边有支笔。“我还是不说为妙，”巴基说，“为了你着想。”

史蒂夫大笑着伸出手。跟他单独相处三十秒，史蒂夫已经感觉好多了。

“你不用的，”巴基摇了摇头。但他还是握住了史蒂夫的手站起身，然后领着他——穿过走廊，穿过一个储藏间，就到了外面——去向了自由。

“救了我一命，”巴基说。

史蒂夫在他肩上捶了一拳。夜晚有点凉——很清爽，毕竟他们穿着厚重的高档西装被困在全是人的舞会大厅里好几个小时。巴基在路灯下面仿佛发着光。史蒂夫觉得自己永远也看不够他。

巴基回视着他，许久许久，脑海里有些什么在反复盘旋回响。

“你在想什么？”史蒂夫问他。

“就想想有些事，”巴基回答。

“最近你都变成思想者了，”史蒂夫调笑道，“想什么呢？”

“想我还记不记得怎么——”

然后巴基突然出手袭向史蒂夫的肋间，隔着三层衣物呢，还是成功挠了史蒂夫的痒痒。

“太好了，”巴基说着，而史蒂夫笑得气喘吁吁，差点瘫倒在人行道上，“我还记得冲哪里下手。”

“哦是吗？”史蒂夫喘着气说，“我也还记得往你哪里下手！”

巴基向他扑过来，但史蒂夫设法绕到了他背后，单手牢牢锁住了巴基的腰间。他确实还记得——巴基肚子上的那一点，还有膝盖后面。有那么一瞬间，史蒂夫生怕这也已经改变了，但巴基顿时大笑着挣扎起来，想要从他的怀抱里扭出去。

巴基的动作力气很大，史蒂夫没法接着挠他痒痒，只是牢牢抱着他不放。巴基在他紧紧的怀抱里转了个身，忽然间他们脸贴着脸，在这个美好的夜里穿着正装，笑得上气不接下气。

巴基的眼眸璀璨。他是那么、那么的英俊，而又那么、那么的靠近。

第一个吻在他们之间拂过，清浅犹如呼吸。这是史蒂夫生命里最明晰剔透的时刻，但它并非全新的。他这一生中做出的无数选择都是为了它，直至此时方才了悟。

史蒂夫退开一点说：“我们真是——”

“是啊，”巴基微笑着说，然后凑近来继续吻他。

\----

“你不用为我做这个，史蒂夫，”巴基嗓音沙哑地说。史蒂夫在他腹部敏感的肌肤上用舌尖划着圆圈，舔过每一寸伤疤，开辟着他的领地。

史蒂夫吻着他的胯骨，又吻去旁边的凹陷。“谁说我这么做不是为了自私自利的原因？”

史蒂夫早就注意到了，巴基在床上一向不是很热衷于做那些只让他自己舒服的事。他只想专注于史蒂夫。而史蒂夫呢？史蒂夫恨不得把他整个人吞下去，不论是用摸的还是用舔的、他的身体和他的声音，但巴基总是那么狂热，把史蒂夫的手挥开对他说：“快点，我等得要死了，”那双大眼睛亮闪闪的，瞳孔因为欲望而大张。

现在他就是那副表情。“还以为你知道自私自利是什么意思来着。过来，”他单手缠绕进史蒂夫的发间，拉他起来亲吻。

史蒂夫捉住巴基的手腕，用嘴唇描摹着他的脉搏所在。“别再干扰我了，”他放开巴基的手，又把注意力转回到巴基的臀尖。他在那里咬了一口，然后细细舔着那寸敏感的肌肤。巴基猛地吸了一口气。

史蒂夫的指尖轻柔地抚弄着巴基的腰侧，直到他不由自主地颤抖起来。“你不想要的话，可以。但是相信我，是我想要吸你的老二。”他一路吻着，凑近了巴基的下体，并不尖锐的指甲在巴基皮肤上留下淡淡的痕迹。“我敢打赌，你尝起来很甜，”他向下蹭了一点，让巴基坚挺的老二拂过他的脸颊，那皮肤的触感像丝绸一样滑腻。“而且，你还会发出最美妙的声音。”

巴基轻轻地喘息着，呻吟了一声。

“这可算不上个同意，”史蒂夫说着，在他身上蹭动，“你不说，我就不做。”

巴基吞咽了一下。“好，”他说，“好，我同意。”

“嗯，”史蒂夫的双手抚摸过巴基的大腿。“我觉得，你还得说得再具体点……让我知道你到底想让我做什么？”

“史蒂夫，”巴基说。

史蒂夫抬头看着他——巴基的脸红透了，头发乱成一团，但他看起来那么美——他在巴基的前端落下轻轻一吻。

“史蒂夫，好的，”巴基说，“好，我想要你吸我。”

史蒂夫伸出手，用拇指和食指碾着巴基的乳尖。“说对了。”

“我恨死你了，”巴基说道，但他这话可没什么威力，毕竟他硬得像块石头，而一只手温柔地拨弄着史蒂夫的头发。“好，求你了，史蒂夫。求你吸我。”

“还以为你永远也说不出口，巴克，”史蒂夫笑了。他低下头，将巴基的老二从根部舔到了头。

巴基瑟缩了一下。史蒂夫可能有些呆住了；这是他见过最性感火辣的场面——巴基那么敞开着身体，美得令人目眩，想要自己对他这样做。他一只手握住了巴基下身，把头部吞进了嘴里——巴基的尝起来混合着咸味和清爽的皮肤。他那么甜蜜、那么毫无保留，呻吟着揪紧床单，史蒂夫轻易地学会了他最喜欢的方式，找到了合适的节拍。

史蒂夫配合嘴上的动作扭动着手腕，让他那悦耳的呻吟更大声。他另一只手贪婪地抚摸着巴基的皮肤，他的大腿和臀部，或是玩弄他的乳头。史蒂夫忘记了时间。巴基喊着他名字的样子仿佛那是神圣的祷词，他向后仰着头，一遍又一遍地呼唤他。

史蒂夫也硬得不行了，他觉得自己仿佛要燃烧起来。史蒂夫想要。他想要描绘下巴基脖颈那优美的曲线。他想要在巴基的臀部留下手指的淤痕，好让他永远记住史蒂夫有多么想要他，记住他如何一次又一次地摧毁了史蒂夫的自制力——于是他用了更大的力气按下去，留下了一个痕迹。

巴基呼喊着呻吟着，疼痛和快感让他无所适从。史蒂夫想要吞下他发出的所有声音和他皮肤上闪烁着的每一滴汗，于是他低下头，用力一吮。

“史蒂夫——”巴基抽泣道，呻吟着，“我要——”

史蒂夫的双手用力按住巴基的大腿，这就足够让巴基跨过最后一道防线。火热的精液一股股喷出，史蒂夫还不停地吸吮着他，巴基破碎的声音那么动听，他已经上了瘾。

史蒂夫向后坐起身，看着巴基沉浸在极乐中的模样，眼睛紧闭，双手还抓握着床单。他看起来就想那些古典绘画中的人物——至少是，直到他做了个鬼脸睁开一只眼对史蒂夫说：“过来，”声音嘶哑低沉，混杂着那么多的爱意却又惊慌失措。

史蒂夫听从了（他永远不会拒绝的，）他向床里面爬过去，抱紧了巴基。他亲吻着巴基的太阳穴，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。

巴基笑了，那笑容灿烂又真实。“看起来你有时候也能出点好主意。”

“我也爱你，巴克，”史蒂夫笑着说，他控制不住自己——跟巴基在一起的时候，他永远也控制不住自己。

巴基双手滑过史蒂夫的身体，在他知道的敏感点上徘徊。“轮到我来照顾你了，”他对史蒂夫说，沿着史蒂夫的脖子一路亲吻到他的耳后，在他的耳垂上咬了一口。

史蒂夫满足地叹了口气。

“这样可以吗？”巴基问道，一只手握住了史蒂夫的老二。

“好极了，”史蒂夫说着，凑过去吻他。

他们互相爱抚着、亲吻着，巴基的抚弄充满技巧又不紧不慢，给史蒂夫带来释放。史蒂夫放松身体，享受着巴基熟练的双手、温热的口腔，享受着有巴基在自己身边，那么温暖又近在咫尺，那么快活。史蒂夫也迎来了完美的高潮——快感在他眼前明亮地闪烁着。那份温柔渐渐沉浸到他的骨血之中。

有那么一小会，史蒂夫想要就这样永远和巴基呆在床上（他可不是开玩笑。）可是呢，还有一整个世界在，时不时的就要他们去拯救。如果今天他们还能下床走到沙发那里，就轮到史蒂夫挑电影了——他想给巴基看《夜长梦多》。巴基一直很喜欢鲍嘉来着；史蒂夫觉得这部电影会让他开心。

史蒂夫绝对热衷于让巴基开心。

而现在，史蒂夫的双臂把巴基紧紧圈在怀中，而后者正睡意朦胧地亲吻着史蒂夫的肩膀。一时半会，史蒂夫是不用去思考逗巴基开心的问题了。

\----

他们沿着回家的方向漫步着。太阳正要落山，清凉的白天即将溶成冰冷的夜晚。这，对于史蒂夫来说，正是纽约城最美的一刻，行人在路上奔走，日光慢慢消融。

一股晚秋的风拂过，巴基打了个哆嗦。他可能永远都适应不了寒冷。

史蒂夫把手从巴基裤子后面的口袋里掏出来，它原本在他男朋友完美的臀瓣上呆得好好的呢。史蒂夫单手揽过他的肩膀，把他拉得更近，这样他（和他超级士兵的超级体能）让巴基暖洋洋的。

“史蒂夫——”巴基开口说道，但史蒂夫用一个轻吻截断了他的话。当他退开时，巴基的唇上挂着一个微笑。

他们继续走着，将一切冰冷都远远落在身后。


End file.
